Valuing
by Momobear9898
Summary: Chelsea just wanted to pick the mushrooms before her date with her husband. She knew it was storming, but she wanted to get him something nice. The problem is she didn't expect that one visit to the forest would change her life.


**I'm not one to make bittersweet one-shots, but oh well. **

_What's going on? _ The last thing I remember was the lightning and blank. I was in my farm outfit which was weird because I was wearing a dress before. I saw sliding doors in front of me and I walked through them. Immediately I heard the wailing. I turned to see Julia with tears streaming down her face. She was crying into her mother's shoulder. Now that I get a good look, I saw the whole island was there. They were all there with sullen looks on their faces.

_Why's that? What's going on?_ I saw my husband with his head in his hands, shaking. I ran to him and put my hand on his shoulder, but I faltered at the last minute.

_What? What? _

"I told her to not to go! I told her to be early!" Julia cried. Was she talking about my date with Vaughn? I was just going to pick him up some mushrooms because he loves them.

"Mr. Wright?" Vaughn's head perked up. A doctor was there with a look which immediately meant not good. It didn't take an investigator to tell what happened. Vaughn collapsed on the ground, crying. Mark ran to him and was uncertain to touch him or not. Finally, he rested a hand on his friend.

Everything changed and everyone on the island was in a graveyard. Everyone in black and had their heads low. Nathan was saying something, but I didn't hear. I had my eyes wide and I slowly weaved in between my friends. I didn't stop until I reached the tombstone. I dropped to my knees.

_No, it can't be. I didn't feel it. I was in the forest for a couple minutes. _In bold, white handwriting was a name. A sob escaped my throat.

_Chelsea Ann Wright_

_Born 1985-2012_

Vaughn was kneeling at my gravestone, a hand tightly gripping it and he was bawling his eyes out. It was heart breaking to see the stone man letting loose all his emotions. He was mourning for his wife. He was mourning for me.

_Now where was I?_

"Wahhh!" I whipped my head over to where the source of the noise was. Vaughn was holding our son, rocking in rocking chair. I looked out the window and smiled ruefully. Jacob tended to get rowdy around this time. Vaughn was desperately trying to get him to quiet down.

"If only Chelsea was here," Vaughn said. I moved to the two and peered down at my son. His face was red as he tried to grab something. I put a hand on his cheek and he stopped crying. His curious eyes traveled over to my hand and looked up to stare into my eyes. He broke into a grin and laughed, his small hands reaching up to grab me. Vaughn's tired eyes snapped to the baby and they followed the baby's arms and to his hands and to my eyes.

"Chelsea?" He stood up quickly, almost tripping over himself. Tears of mine crashed to the floor.

"Vaughn, I'm so sorry," I said. I walked to him and gently kissed him on the cheek. It was kiss full of longing and pain. Vaughn's eyes widened with shock. He turned to look at me. His amethyst eyes were dull and they didn't have the light I love.

Everything shifted again like a dream. Then again when you dead, it feels like a dream.

"Jacob, could you slow down for a second?" Vaughn said. Jacob turned and smiled a cheerful grin, much like my own.

"Come on, dad! We're going to be late!" Vaughn smiled as his son ran ahead.

"He's just like you, Chels." He walked off to follow his son. A closed my eyes and when I opened them she was standing there.

"Are you ready to go?" She held out her hand as she asked. I knew what would happen if I went, but I knew my job was done and my husband was happy.

"Will I be able to see him again?"

"Yes, you will." I thought about it and smiled. I took her hand and we slowly started to disappear. I looked back at my family.

"I love you," I said before disappearing. Before I disappeared, I saw my son stop suddenly and turn to look at me. He smiled and waved. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I knew I was where I belonged.

Jacob after waving ran to go tell his dad.

"Dad! There was a lady with another woman smiling at me!" Vaughn turned and saw nothing.

"What did she look like?"

"She had brown hair and was dressed like a farmer." Vaughn's eyes widened, but his lips curved into a smile. He kneeled and out a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Jacob, you just saw the love of my life and your mother."


End file.
